Face Down
by shipporinKIMS11
Summary: For the past few years, Koga had been my boyfriend, and a good one at that. But that was before the beatings. Before i had to cry myself to sleep. Before he left me, Face down, in the dirt. But that was also before I found true love... InuXKag, MirXSan
1. Prolouge: Phone Call

Disclaimer: Hey, it's me!! I had this story idea late one stormy night (lol) and I just had to write it. There are many Koga bashings and probably a few Kikyo bashings. Get used to it, I don't like either of those characters very much, sorry to anyone that does. Don't own Inuyasha, 'cause he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And the amazing song Face Down belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. On with this!

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the rain pouring down, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this to her. She should be used to it by now; it had been going on for a few years. And yet she wasn't.

She sighed and walked over to her mirror. Wincing slightly, she pulled her shirt over head with her swollen arms. The bruise stretched from her shoulder blade down through her lower back. The smaller bruises on her back were old and had turned a yellowish brown color. Her left arm was red and purple, the right one black and blue. Her legs were bloody and pink from all the cuts. The flesh was utterly disgusting. Her face was the worst. A thin, white scar ran down her thin cheek. Bruises were on her cheekbones, and cuts on her neck. Her nose had been knocked out of place, another broken bone, and the third one this month. Not huge bones, mind you, just her toe, her finger, and now her nose. Huge knots were forming on her forehead. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. All in all, she was a mess.

She couldn't understand why she wasn't used to this. It had been going on for four years now. Maybe she just couldn't accept the fact that one of her closest friends was actually beating her, and she wouldn't accept that fact. Or perhaps she was just praying that one day she would wake, and it would all turn to have been a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Anyhow, she couldn't accept it. She wanted to. But she couldn't.

She was scared. What would he do next? He wouldn't go as far as to actually _rape_ her…. would he? She shuddered. Or would it be worse. Gulp.

Kagome decided to call her conscience. She always knew what to do. Grabbing her cell phone from her jean shorts' pocket, she quickly dialed her number. And waited. And waited. Until….

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango, it's me." Kagome's voice was soft.

"Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, then blushed and quickly answered, "Yeah."

"So, why are you calling?"

"…"

"Was it him?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so." Sango was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry Sango."

"You should be Kagome! Dammit! How could you let him do that to you!? How could you? You deserve way better than him and his shit! I can't stand up for you all your life! Stand up to him, Kagome, dammit! Fight for yourself and your rights! You'll never learn Kagome. Please Kagome. Please…" Sango's voice became weak and she gave into a coughing fit.

"Remember your blood pressure, Sango dear."

Sango chuckled sadly. "You sound like my dear old mum."

"Your cancer can't get worse Sango! You can't die! I need you!" Kagome wailed.

"That's why you gotta toughen up. Thank the Gods you still got me for a while."

"I don't know what to do Sango. I'm so confused."

"Dump him." Sango replied simply.

"I dunno…"

"You got nothing else Kagome."

"I know that, but still… let me give him another month. He might change."

Sango sighed. "That's what you said the last time, last month, and look where we are. I don't know how you do it Kagome. Koga's such an ass. He _**really **_doesn't deserve you. And yet you keep holding on. Just give him up."

"Thanks Sango. Thanks for the advice. See ya tomorrow in school?"

"Yep. Check ya later." Sango hung up and shook her head. Poor Kagome.

Kagome listened to the phone line go dead and flopped back down on her bed. She grabbed her Ipod and put it on her favorite song, the story of her life. Crying soundlessly, for making a noise while crying now proved impossible for her, she let sleep take her exhausted mind and let her think. Outside, the rain was still pouring down, harder then it had in a long, long time.

_**Do you feel like a man?**_

_**When you push her around? **_

_**  
Do you feel better now?**_

_**As she falls to the ground? **_

_**  
Well I'll tell you my friend**_

_**One day this world's going to end **_

_**  
As your lies crumble down **_

_**A new life she has found**_

A.N. There you go, hope you're happy. I expect to have chapter one up soon. Hope you guys liked it! SOMEONE REVIEW PLEASE!!! ;)


	2. Memories and And a Playful Punch

Disclaimer: Wow! I didn't expect someone to review so quickly! Thank you sooo much Candy luv05 (twice!!), Kakashisgurly (your stories are great!! I love them! They are _not_ better than mine!), and xcuteanimegurlx!!! You rule! Okay, so Chapter 4 is still being written. Don't expect updates for maybe two or three days; I'm a slow typer. Right. So, again, Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's and Face Down is The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. Although, I am #1 fan of each… Gawk! Don't kill me! I have to write this story for the people! YAAAAHHHH!!!

When Kagome awoke the next morning, the sun was sparkling, the rain had stopped, and Kagome's eyelashes were frozen with crystalline tears. Her clock read 6:59 am. School started at 7:30. She was lucky at how fast she could get ready. Jumping out of bed, she quickly pulled on a black t-shirt – 'It's all about the band.' Her black jean shorts were so large, they went past her knees. She slipped on her black pair of flip-flops, and tied her fly-away raven black hair into a ponytail. Then came the hard part. Cover-up.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry, alone and then he_

_Swears he loves you_

Kagome winced as she applied the make-up on her cuts and bruises. She decided to leave that gash on her back as it was. No need to inflict more pain than she was already experiencing. Life was tough, but so was she. Sort of. Why did Koga do this to her? Right. It was the stupid bar Koga's drunk, drugged, and addicted dad had opened up. Sanctuary, Kagome snorted, what a stupid name for a bar. Worse yet, he let in underage kids – like his son – for free. And the cops hadn't found out yet. Koga had invited there once, and she had very reluctantly agreed. Before she found out it was a place for strippers. And she had almost found out the hard way.

Flashback

"_Wait at this table Kagome, I'm gonna get us some drinks." Koga smiled warmly at her. Kagome nodded, wide-eyed at this place. It was gorgeous. Amazing. Not you typical bar. More like a club. But there on the sign and menus and such –'Sanctuary, the home bar.' Weird._

_Kagome blinked twice and then gasped as a man she recognized but certainly wasn't Koga sat next to her. The man's hair was dark brown, oily, and greasy. His eyes would have been brown, but were instead red he was so drunk. The man was her old seventh grade English teacher, Naraku Tormento. Good name for the creep. He had _tormented _all of his students, and had tried several times to kiss Kagome. Rumor had it he had raped several girls – including Eri, Yuka, Yura, and Kasumi. All had been Kagome's friends since kindergarten – except, of course, for Kasumi, who had moved to Tokyo in the middle of the fifth grade. _

_"Hey Kagome." Naraku whispered seductively. At least, it would have been, but nothing Naraku said would ever and could ever be seductive. _

_"Naraku." Kagome replied curtly._

_"I expected something warmer than that." He slapped her cheek, causing her to cry out with pain. "For that, I think I'll take you into the alley. Wonder if you're a screamer?" He laughed harshly and Kagome started to cry silently._

_"No."_

_"No, then? Then here." Naraku shoved her and slapped $100 (yen! yen! I know! But I say dollars so there, don't fight the author) on the table._

_"I'm not supposed to accept money from strangers." Kagome said. "But thanks for the money." She swiped it off the table._

_"You're not getting it without a pricssssssse."_

_"What?" Kagome questioned cautiously, now fearful._

_"Go onstage and… take it off for me."_

_"No!" Kagome was horrified._

_"Yes!" Naraku pulled out a gun – you could tell it was loaded – and aimed. "Don't make me mess up that pretty little face of yours." Warning and malice was dripping from his voice._

_"Koga!!!" Kagome screamed and started to run. Koga would protect her._

_"Kagome?" Koga spun around, confused. Until he saw Naraku chasing after her with a gun that is. "Kagome!" He grabbed her and pulled her behind him. "Naraku! How dare you! Fuck you for this!"_

_"Koga." Naraku sneered. "How nice. So sorry this will be the last time we meet." Naraku slowly pulled the trigger._

_"Nooo!" Kagome screamed. Koga didn't even flinch, he just braced himself for the impact that never came…_

_**NEWS**_

_**1 dead, 2 others injured at bar shooting**_

_Naraku Tormento, 7__th__ grade English teacher, suspect of shootings late last night, was convicted of the murder of Ken Hamma (age 23) and the injuries of Kichiro Himata (18) and Hakkaku Shima (17) early this morning…_

_End Flashback _

Kagome silently cried, recalling how awful it was to have her next door neighbor killed and two of her friends injured. The nightmares still haunted her, and she still cried about it a lot. Her mom had insisted on her going to a psychiatrist – that almost gave her worse nightmares. 'What exactly happened there?' 'Did you witness anything?' 'Was anyone you know injured?' 'How do you _feel_?' Blech. It was that night Koga was last like himself. Then he started taking after Naraku to get what he wanted. Except this time, Kagome was all alone and unprotected. Of course everything had to be done _his_ way. He was always right. **Right.** Why couldn't he change? Kagome felt as if she were drowning. Drowning in an endless cycle of hate and malice. She was stuck. Koga was there too.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture  
_

Why couldn't she escape? Why couldn't she be strong?

Kagome dried her tears and went downstairs. She grabbed her backpack, with lunch money in her pocket, and a snack just in case. Kissing her mom on the cheek, she grabbed a slice of toast with her spare hand and ran out the door to Miroku's awaiting car. Sango sat in the back with Ayumi and Inuyasha was up front with Miroku.

"Kagome! We've been waiting for a whole 59 seconds! Why do you have to be so slow wench?!" Inuyasha whined playfully.

"Well _sorry_." Kagome replied and couldn't help smiling. Until Inuyasha punched her playfully on the arm. Then she collapsed outside the door in pain. Tears stung her eyes. "I'm okay guys." she whimpered as Ayumi gasped, Miroku gaped, Inuyasha looked mortified, and Sango fumed.

"You idiot baka!" Sango screamed and hopped out of the car to help Kagome. "You know what _he_ does to her!"

"Koga?" Inuyasha replied, still dazed.

"Yes, _Koga_." Sango sighed, exasperated. "How could you!" Sango pulled out a water bottle and poured some on Kagome's arm, washing away the cover-up. Her right arm was now sporting a horrific bruise of many colors. Everyone gasped, and Ayumi almost puked.

"That bad, huh?" Kagome chuckled weakly. "Let's just get to school."

Wordlessly, Miroku started the engine once Kagome and Sango were in the car. And so they drove, wordlessly, to school.

A.N. I think this chapter deserves a review. I've been typing for 3 days people! Hoped you guys like it, keeping in mind people are OOC and Koga and Kikyo + cronies evil. Yeesh. Review!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! Notes

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even my socks. 'Cause someone else out there in this uni-verse made them. So OBVIOUSLY you can tell that Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and Face Down The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Anyways…

Hi guys!

Wow! First off, Thank you Sooo much for the reviews xXbeautifullyshatteredXx, CobaltHeart, Loved Forever, Rahzel-Alzeid, Christine819, and kagome1995 for the reviews.

Second off, this isn't a chapter. Can't see why people would be disappointed…

Third off, I WILL get the next chapter up… as soon as I get home from camping. That won't be until Thursday, so at best next chapter actually WILL be up on Saturday… If I find the notebook…

And finally … PIZZA RULES!!! AND POPCORN!!!!! AND COMPUTERS!!!!! AND FRIENDS!!! AND INUYASHA AND FACE DOWN!!!!! AND I THINK I'LL STOP NOW… I'm thankful.

Sorry guys, but don't hate me. Next chappie WILL be up soon.

Thanks Again!!!

shipporinKIMS11


	4. Sango's Heart and Miroku's Idiocy

Disclaimer: If I haven't owned Inuyasha before, do you really think I own it now? … I thought not. But I do own this story, but because it's based of Inuyasha do I really own it?

Author's Beginning Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS!! I have had such a hectic life the past, what, 5 months? It included being bitten by a rabid bat so be thankful I got the shots and can write this!! Thank you everyone that reviewed… please keep the faith! I will write more often now! And I also had terrible writers block… just awful, it was a perfect cube and everything! So without further ado, I present this story to you!!!

Lingo:

Baka – stupid; idiot

Hentai – pervert

Gomen – Sorry

Kagome stared up at the school with huge eyes. She was so scared of this place. So many terrible things had happened to her here, so many she couldn't remember them all. She shuddered before turning to talk to her friends.

"So, Sango, when do you think we'll get a chance to finally start our band?"

Sango groaned loudly. "Don't ask me that Kagome. Ask me anything but that. The doctors are sooo pissed that I even come to school, and they keep putting me through all these tests to make sure this stinking tumor doesn't get bigger so I don't die like Mom and go beyond help like Kohaku. It's almost as though Kohaku is being controlled by something, because he can't remember me at all. He's getting better though. He seems to remember my face, so that's good." Sango said this all without crying, but you could see in her eyes that it took everything she had to not cry. Her heart was being ripped right in front of you, and there was nothing you could do.

"You know we're all here for you Sango. We'll help you anytime." Miroku pulled her into a hug and you could see the blush forming on Sango's cheeks. She closed her eyes and had almost begun to relax when she felt an all too familiar feeling on her behind.

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku rubbed his cheek and stared at Sango with big eyes. He opened his mouth to talk to her but then he stopped when he saw Kikyo Ishiyaka walk by, hips in full swing. He ran over to her and gently pressed his lips on her cheek. She responded with a slap across his face and walked away. Miroku turned around to come back to the group with a stupid grin on his face, but the grin slipped off his face when he saw Sango.

Sango was shaking with anger from head to toe. She stood there, her mouth opening and closing, but no words leaving. Then she turned on her heel and ran inside the building.

"SANGO!!!!" Ayumi screamed after her half-sister, her eyes widening. She began to sprint after her, leaving Kagome all alone with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Miroku you baka, baka hentai!!! How could you do that to poor Sango? As if she doesn't have enough on her plate already, and then you go and take the pieces of her heart and stomp on them so hard! Why do you do this to her? It's not fair!" Kagome screamed and stamped her foot, tears filling her eyes. "All she ever did was love you, and you have to go and be the stupid pervert you are and ruin her life even more! I hate you!" and Kagome ran after Sango too. Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha for support but his face was cold and hard.

"She has a point Miroku. Sango is in love with you. She needs a father figure. That's me. (A.N. lol. Inuyasha, a father figure?) She needs a motherly person. Kagome and Ayumi got that covered. But what she needs the most is someone to teach her how to love. She really has a thing for you Miroku. Don't hurt her any more than you already have." Inuyasha turned around and went to go talk to Shippo and Koga about football practice this afternoon.

Miroku stood there alone. He was messing up? He knew that much, but he didn't think it was that bad. And Sango… she loved him? Was that really true? He barely heard the bell ring and walked to class numbly.

With Sango

Sango sat at the back of her old English classroom from the year before. She searched through her ipod to find a song that might suit her mood. She noticed one of her favorite song that she hadn't listened to in a while and clicked on it. She forgot how much she enjoyed I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan. Even though she had her earphones all the way in and the volume almost all the way up, she still heard the bell ring and slowly made her way to class. She saw Kagome and Ayumi looking for her and nodded to them on the way to her seat. They looked so relieved to see her there. She just nodded again, sticking her chin out as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, we have two new students here. One student is transferring from Ms. Yamuna's Trigonometry Class to mine. You all know Miroku Heishi, correct? Miroku, you can take that seat right next to… Sango. I'm sure she will be quite helpful, as she is my A+ student. The other new student here is Kanna Guniku, and she and her sister Kagura have just transferred here from a small town by Hiroshima…."

Sango stared at her teacher with surprise and hurt. She closed her eyes before turning to look at Miroku with a strong glare full of malice. It was obvious to Miroku she had been crying. She took out her ipod again and put it on Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by the Plain White T's before sighing and working on her Trigonometry work.

A.N. I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys. I promise on my hamster's grave that I will update faster! Just don't hate me… you don't even need to review! Next chapter should be up soon… I love you guys! Sorry! Gomen gomen gomen! 


End file.
